


eventide

by apeunde



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeunde/pseuds/apeunde
Summary: some call it coincidence - others would call it fate.





	

The first time happens without either of them thinking anything about it. Hakyeon is standing in line at the small coffee shop just down at the ground floor of his apartment complex; it’s oddly busy for seven am on a saturday morning, and he shortly wonders if he should try his luck in the conventional one down the street. He shrugs mentally — after all he’s already here, isn’t he?

It’s almost his turn, and he prepares to walk forward to place his order when suddenly there’s a little jab in the small of his back, and he stumbles over his feet from the nudge, barely catching himself from falling. Hakyeon turns his head and opens his mouth to let out a confused ‘hey’, but before he can even say anything there’s a chunk of light brown hair hurriedly bowing over and over again, mumbling apologies. He shrugs, a small smile on his lips when he says it’s okay; and without another thought or glance he turns back around.

The clerk behind the counter takes his order (cinnamon latte with extra chocolate), and Hakyeon waits patiently while his drink is getting done. His mind wanders to the stack of papers he has to look through at home, currently scattered all across the floor of his living room; he contemplates if he can put those off for a little while longer, but he doesn’t see a chance to escape from reality more than he already has.

He fetches his drink, hot and steaming even with the lid securely in place, and he feels just a little more prepared to tackle the amount of work waiting for him.

 

***

 

The second time, Hakyeon’s eyes actually linger for just a little more than a second, though looking back he wouldn’t be able to remember why. He’s sitting in the park that’s been built next to the high school he’s teaching at, on one of the benches looking upon the big fountain in the middle; it’s not yet dark but the sun starts setting slowly, and he puts his pen (colour red) down to admire the light around the trees. It’s cool, the air, not yet biting cold but not mild either, just on the verge of the winter to come. He exhales, watches the hot breath fogging up in the air.

He realises he’s not the only one doing exactly that as his eyes trail over his surroundings. There aren’t many people walking by, most of them high schoolers on their way home from class, and he’s a little surprised when a young adult sits down on the bench next to his. Hakyeon can’t help but glance over, brown hair slightly tousled and cheeks tinged a light pink; he looks like he’s been running, or maybe it’s only the cool breeze lingering on his appearance.

Hakyeon isn’t one to stare, so he retracts his gaze quickly enough. Everything is silent around them, just the splattering of the fountain filling the air; Hakyeon sighs a little, feeling at peace. 

It’s soon that his fingers turn into ice, temperature dropping drastically with the last warming rays of the sun poking over the branches of the trees. Hakyeon scrambles his stuff together, hands stiff from being outside in the cool air. One of his pencils tumbles from the bench and rolls over the floor, and Hakyeon feels a little embarrassed when he sees it hit the other man’s sneakers. 

He leans down for it, but slander fingers are faster than his, extending the stationary for him to take. Hakyeon smiles warmly as he bows, fingers brushing against warm ones, and he thinks the other must be carrying a hotpack in his pockets. 

He shoulders his bag, stuffing the pencil into the pocket of his coat, glancing back as he makes his way out of the park; the brown hair seems slightly familiar on the edge of his thoughts, but before Hakyeon even turns in the direction of the bus station, his mind is already filled with more questions he might be able to add to the speed quiz coming up next monday.

 

***

 

His eyes are scanning the shelves as he moves down the aisle of the bookstore, one of his hands trailing along the back of the books while the other is holding his cellphone to his ear; his eyebrows furrow at the way Hongbin whines into the speakers, clearly not in the mood to listen to his lamentations.

“Look, Hongbin, I know that guy isn’t the brightest, just- ask him out already,” Hakyeon states distractedly. He’s told Hongbin to ask Jaehwan out from the moment the two met, but instead Honbgin finds more solace in lamenting Hakyeon’s ears over and over again. Hakyeon zones out soon enough, eyes scanning the book titles.

“Hyung, you’re not even listening—“

“No, I’m really not,” Hakyeon says flatly; the thought of a nice book and a warm coffee to go along with it, tucked under his blankets at home are the only things he wants to be concentrating on for this evening. He is pretty sure he can hear Hongbin pout on the other end of the line.

“Look, Hongbin, I’ll call you back tomorrow after class. How does that sound?”

Hongbin is ready to protest, but suddenly Hakyeon’s fingers brush against something warm, and he jolts his absentminded gaze to the side. There’s a hand next to his holding the same book he just wanted to pull out, and Hakyeon’s eyes wander along the extended arm to look at the person more clearly. He’s surprised when he sees brown hair again, soft features and deep brown eyes looking back into his.

“I gotta go, Hongbin-ah. I’ll talk to you tomorrow!” 

He lets his phone glide into the pocket of his bomber jacket, eyes curiously shifting back to the person next to him before shifting to the book in between those slander hands.

“I wasn’t expecting anyone else to read Agatha Christie in this city,” Hakyeon chuckles lightly, intrigued by the other’s choice of literature. He can see a little smile dancing on those soft lips. 

“Me neither,” came the reply, in a voice as soft a falling leaves, and it takes Hakyeon aback for a second; he lets his eyes wander over wide shoulders and big hands, and there’s amusement at the contrast settling in his stomach.

“I’m sorry, but uhm, you’re the guy from the park, right?” Hakyeon asks with a smile; he can place him now, those dark strands of hair streaked with a warm hazelnut brown, soft hands warm at the touch, “You gave me back my pencil the other day?”

He doesn’t get a response right away, only a surprised gaze and a little twitch from those soft looking lips, and it almost makes him feel silly. He’s about to apologise that he must have seen wrong when there’s a small nod, barely noticeable. Hakyeon thinks it’s cute, the way the other doesn’t really know how to react, and he refrains from letting out the amused laugh bubbling up in the back of his throat. Instead he smiles, warm and soft and careful, afraid to shy the other away.

“Thank you for that,” Hakyeon says softly, and he turns back to the books on the shelf, eyes scanning through the titles.

There’s silence for a few moments as Hakyeon studies the different books, contemplating which one to get as his first choice has been taken; he almost jumps when the soft voice speaks again, a little closer this time.

“Uhm, you wanted this, didn’t you?” The other says, extending the little book for Hakyeon to take; but he can’t do anything but stare at it, surprised by the cordiality in the other’s actions.

“Oh, uh,” Hakyeon starts little intelligibly, him beign unsure how to react this time; his eyes flicker up to the dark ones settled on his face, and he feels a little self-conscious for the first time in a while. “No, it’s okay, you can take it. As a thank you for helping me before.”

He smiles at him before settling on his own lecture, holding up a volume of ‘Cards on the Table’ to indicate he’s found something. “I’ll get this.”

There’s an awkward silence as both are unsure what to do or say next, and Hakyeon glances outside. The lights are slowly turning on, illuminating the dark streets, and he thinks he still needs to pass by a market to get his dinner.

“Well, it was nice meeting you,” Hakyeon says with a little smile; he’s surprised when it’s mirrored right back at him, and it throws him off for a moment too long.

“It was.” And with that the other turns to walk away, bowing his head a little in goodbye.

Hakyeon stands there just a little while longer, looking after him walking away, and he wonders what probability applies to the chance of meeting someone twice in two completely different spots in town.

 

***

 

“Hyung, come out onto the ice with us!”

He sends Hongbin a disapproving glance at the words, lips curling up in distaste; he doesn’t even know how he got to get dragged along on Hongbin’s and Jaehwan’s first (unofficial) date, but he curses all the luck in heaven for this. 

“No thank you, I’d rather watch—“

“It’s so much fun!” Jaehwan exclaims from the slippery ground while he holds on to Hongbin to make sure not to fall; they’re cute, really, Hakyeon thinks, and the main reason he doesn’t want to join is to not get in the way.

“I’m good here, you kids have fun!”

Jaehwan simply shrugs, and after a few more calls from Hongbin the latter decides to leave him alone, much to Hakyeon’s pleasure. Though he can’t deny that he feels a little left out, he wouldn’t want to get in between their date, no matter if he was politely asked if he could come along.

After ten minutes Hakyeon decides he’s been watching them fool around enough; his stomach is growling at the smell of waffles hanging in the air, and he decides that if he’s not going onto the ice, he’s at least going to indulge into something warm and filling.

The line at the waffle stand isn’t that long, thankfully, and after a short while Hakyeon has a warm waffle in his hand and an excited smile on his face; for some reason, he feels like he’s thirteen again, on the ice skating rink with a treat in hand. It’s nice, nostalgia spreading through his limbs, but he tries to not too probe too deep. 

He looks out for a place to sit, walking around the venue; and he has to admit that he isn’t really watching where he’s going when he suddenly crashes into someone head first, scattering powdered sugar all over the person’s black coat. He squeaks in horror at the sight, quickly taking out a napkin to pat the powdery substance off the other person’s clothes.

“I’m so sorry, I really wasn’t looking where I was going, here, let me—“ He starts, voice trembling with embarrassment; it gets stuck in his throat though when he glances up, eyes falling on familiar dark brown ones. He’s shocked in place, just staring, until the other person clears their throat.

“It’s you again!” Hakyeon exclaims, surprised, and he can see a little smile tug at the edge of the other’s lips. His eyes narrow a little, looking the other up and down. “Are you perhaps stalking me or something?”

Hakyeon doesn’t expect the laugh breaking past the other’s lips, soft and sweet and amused; it’s so weird, seeing the other man again where he would’ve never expected it.

“I’ve been found out.” There’s a twinkle in the man’s eyes that Hakyeon hasn’t seen before (not that’s he’s seen a lot of him, to be quite honest); it’s playful, and Hakyeon thinks it suits him. “Actually, my older sister and her son asked me to come along with them.”

Hakyeon blinks. “Oh.” He says; his mind is far too confused by this chance meeting to progress much more. He watches the other swat a little at his coat, and he feels guilty for having been so careless. “I’m really sorry about your coat,” He says again, biting at his lip.

The other raises an eyebrow, looking down, simply shrugging. “It’s okay. Nothing that can’t be fixed. I’m Taekwoon by the way,” he ads with a little nod of his head, and Hakyeon notices how Taekwoon’s eyes cast down, a little shy. ‘He’s adorable’ flashes over Hakyeon’s mind, and he has to clear his head for a second to realise it’s his turn to introduce himself.

“I’m Hakyeon,” he manages with a smile, letting his eyes wander over the surroundings. “Uh, I was about to sit down somewhere to eat, do you maybe… would you like to join me?” He blurts out before he can take the words back, and the drumming of his heart tells him he’s much too excited for this.

Taekwoon looks at him for a second before nodding, and Hakyeon feels like a giddy schoolgirl (or what he thinks one would feel like). They find a nice little bench with a good view over the ice rink, and Hakyeon can see Hongbin and Jaehwan racing in loops. He smiles a little at the sight, and his eyes wander around the families on the rink, wondering about Taekwoon’s sister. There’s silence between them; it’s not uncomfortable, but Hakyeon can tell that Taekwoon wants to say something.

“What brings you here?” He manages after Hakyeon has taken three bites of his waffle, currently chewing on the fourth; he swallows, almost a little too fast, coughing as he answers.

“My best friend is on a date, and didn’t want to go alone.”

He can see Taekwoon raise an eyebrow from the corner of his eyes, and Hakyeon laughs, realising how weird that must sound. Taekwoon chuckles with him, and Hakyeon tries to elaborate after his cough calms down.

“Well, he’s a little on the anxious side. Forever insecure about… dating and all of that,” Hakyeon explains with a warm smile; Hongbin’s always had a hard time to realise how good looking he was, more awkward with his attributes than confident. “He asked me to come along, and I did, and now I feel like the biggest third wheel in history.”

Taekwoon hums in answer, and Hakyeon can feel his eyes on him; he feels warm inside, and he suspects it’s not entirely from the hot waffle in his hand.

They spend the next hour with occasional small talk and anecdotes out of each other’s lives; Hakyeon learns that Taekwoon is an veterinarian assistant, working in a little clinic on the other side of town. It surprises Hakyeon at first, not having though the other an animal person; but the more Hakyeon talks to him, the more it seems to fit. He tells Taekwoon how he’s a teacher, and how he really could live without the weekends spent buried in his apartment going through quizzes to correct, about how he comes to like european crime authors and why he really wants to get a cat.

It’s already dark when Hakyeon hears his name being called by Hongbin, and he can see the curious look in his eyes when he spots Hakyeon and Taekwoon.

“Ah… I guess I need to go now,” Hakyeon says, a little sullen. He flashes Taekwoon a smile. “It was nice talking to you. Maybe we’ll see each other around — again.”

Taekwoon chuckles, low and deep, and Hakyeon feels his stomach do a little flip. “Sure.”

Jaehwan wriggles his eyebrows when he’s close enough, and Hakyeon really wants to slap the stupid grin off his face; but then he sees his fingers laced with Hongbin’s, and he thinks that coming along hadn’t been so bad after all. 

Mostly because, as they make their way out of the skating rink and through the doors, Hakyeon can still feel the warmth of Taekwoon’s eyes lingering on his back.

 

***

 

“Any plans for the weekend?” Wonshik asks him in the teacher’s office, brushing through his papers, clearly getting ready to leave. Hakyeon shakes his head with a smile; he’s still stuck at school for a good half hour, and he envies Wonshik for being able to fly through paper work so fast.

“Not really. But I’m going over to Hongbin’s — he and Jaehwan invited me to dinner.”

Wonshik whistles. “Oooh, ‘he and Jaehwan’ huh. Looks like they’re going strong.”

Hakyeon laughs and shakes his head, and Wonshik waves his hand with a call of ‘have fun!’ as he disappears through the door. Hakyeon sighs, looking back down at the letter by the school president reminding all teachers of the upcoming festival. He really needs to press his class into deciding what they want to do — they barely have a week left to submit their plans.

He isn’t surprised when thoughts of Taekwoon suddenly come up in his mind, getting used to his thoughts wandering. Mostly he just really wonders how they happen to bump into each other like this; there’s no connection, nothing that would explain the frequency of their coincidental meetings. He’s been pondering over it in his head for a while, but he still doesn’t understand.

Hakyeon finishes his stuff after twenty more minutes, hand on his coat when he hears a soft knock on the office door; he lets out a deep sigh, considering not to open it. All he wants is to get home and take a shower before dropping by at Hongbin’s, patience awfully thin for anything work related moments before quitting time. 

He walks to the door reluctantly, putting his slightly loosened tie back in place. He exhales once, his fingers curling around the doorknob, and he’s about to say that it’s a little late for a student to wait upon a teacher when his eyes land on a dark coat and a soft smile that make Hakyeon freeze in his actions.

“Hi,” Taekwoon says softly, and Hakyeon’s mind is both reeling at the sound of his voice and completely confused as to how he found out where he works.

“Uhm,” Hakyeon replies, blinking a few times; this is far from anything he expected to be met with as he opened the door. It clearly amuses Taekwoon, who’s giving out a low chuckle, and Hakyeon’s eyebrows furrow a little. “How did you know where I work?”

Taekwoon gives him a pointed glance that tells Hakyeon that’s a silly thing to ask, and he feels the heat creep to his cheeks when he realises he’s given the name of the school to him the last time they met.

“Right,” Hakyeon deadpans, still standing in the door; he doesn’t know what to do. “What can I, uh, help you with?”

Taekwoon chuckles again, and Hakyeon’s stomach churns at the sound. “You really do sound like a teacher,” Taekwoon teases, and Hakyeon can feel the blush in his cheeks intensifying. He clears his throat, embarrassed, eyes glancing down.

“Sorry—“ he starts, but he sees Taekwoon shaking his head with a smile.

“No, it’s cute.”

Hakyeon doesn’t remember the last time he’s been called cute, but he wonders if it felt the same as it does right now; warmth spreading through his body and butterflies twirling in his stomach — no, this is definitely new.

“I actually came because you forgot this at the ice skating rink,” Taekwoon says, holding up a black beanie for Hakyeon to see. Hakyeon blinks.

“I was wondering where I lost it!” Hakyeon exclaims, taking the piece of clothing from Taekwoon with a thankful smile. Taekwoon smiles back, and Hakyeon’s mind runs a hundred miles an hour. He’s a little uncertain, looking up from his beanie and at Taekwoon in contemplation.

“Would you, uhm,” Hakyeon starts, a little shy. “Would you maybe like to get a coffee? I was just about to head off, and I still have some spare time…” He trails off, not daring to look into Taekwoon’s eyes, the butterflies in his stomach starting to go strong again.

He hears Taekwoon chuckle a low ‘sure’, and that’s all he needs before he swarms off to quickly grab his coat and his bag, standing perfectly ready to go in front of Taekwoon in nothing short of two minutes. Taekwoon greets him back with a smile.

“Let’s go.”

 

They get coffee at the Starbucks just around the corner of Hakyeon’s school; it’s friday evening, but the business is low in this part of town. The place is quiet, soft music playing in the background, and Hakyeon breathes in the smell of coffee through his nose. His eyes land on Taekwoon, and he feels his stomach flip when he realises that the other is doing the same.

“You like coffee?” Hakyeon asks curiously, a smile gracing his lips. Taekwoon nods as he moves towards the counter, and Hakyeon wonders for a moment what his favourite flavour might be.

“Cafe Mocha, please,” Taekwoon orders with his soft voice, and Hakyeon notes it in his mind for possible future reference. He doesn’t see Taekwoon look at him expectantly until the other clears his throat, making Hakyeon shift his attention, one eyebrow cocked up in confusion.

“Your order,” He chuckles, and Hakyeon looks at the clerk looking at him, waiting. “My treat.”

Hakyeon can feel his cheeks flush red, both in embarrassment and excitement, and he’s quick to order his usual. Taekwoon raises an eyebrow when Hakyeon requests for a little bit of chocolate to be added to his cinnamon latte (‘those match?”), but doesn’t inquire further.

They sit down near the window, their table giving them a nice view of the streets slowly growing dark; and Hakyeon realises that’s another thing their meetings have in common — the sunset. They look outside in silence for a few moments, watching the shadows grow. It’s become much colder the past few weeks, and Hakyeon notices that Taekwoon’s nose was buried in a thick scarf all the way over to the coffee shop only as he watches him remove it now.

“I hope it snows soon,” Hakyeon muses into the silence, eyes trailing over the streets. It’s his favourite time of the year, when it’s so cold the city turns all white, the smell of apples and cinnamon in the air everywhere. He can feel Taekwoon watching him silently, and he turns his gaze to look at him. There is that small smile again, and Hakyeon curses his stomach for dropping low.

“That would be nice.” Taekwoon answers softly; he doesn’t take his eyes off of Hakyeon’s as he bring his cup to his lips, and Hakyeon feels his cheeks heat up again — something that’s happening far too often around Taekwoon, Hakyeon thinks.

The silence between them thickens, but it’s warm and comfortable. It’s weird, how they barely know each other, but to Hakyeon it feels like they’ve known each other for years; there’s an understanding between them that goes without the need for words, and it’s a welcomed change from usual small talk and unnecessary conversations.

Hakyeon doesn’t know how long they sit like this, enjoying each other’s company, occasional glances and smiles. It feels nice, and he wonders what magic played along the lines of their lives to make this happen. Taekwoon’s eyes are on the streets outside as he sips on his drink, the cup almost buried by his wide hands; it makes Hakyeon want to lace his fingers with Taekwoon’s, and his heart rate picks up at the thought.

They both jump in their seats when suddenly Hakyeon’s cell phone starts blaring his ring tone, loud and demanding. He fishes it out of his pocket, and little curses flow past his lips and under his breath as he looks at the caller id.

“Shit,” He starts, checking the time, “I forgot about Hongbin.” He looks up at Taekwoon apologetically. “I’m sorry, I have to go now. This was really nice.” He smiles, motioning at the cup of coffee in his other hand. 

Taekwoon nods, getting up while Hakyeon puts on his coat. When he’s done, Taekwoon extends his phone at Hakyeon without a word; Hakyeon looks up from the device and at Taekwoon, puzzled.

“You should leave me your number,” Taekwoon mumbles, and Hakyeon is sure he can see a light pink streak tinting Taekwoon’s cheeks. He smiles, feeling his heart beat faster as he types in his number with shaky fingers; the smile Taekwoon gives him when he hands him his phone back is almost making Hakyeon forget that he needs to leave.

They bustle through the doors and into the cold evening air — it’s crisp, a breeze biting at their cheeks and ears, and Hakyeon quickly puts on the beanie Taekwoon brought back for him.

“Well,” he starts, looking up the street before meeting Taekwoon’s eyes, “I guess I’ll see you around. Thank you so much for the treat.”

Taekwon nods shyly, bringing one of his hands up to fix his scarf. “I’ll text you.”

Hakyeon smiles, lifting his hand up in a wave before turning around to leave. He turns back around after a few steps to glance at Taekwoon’s retreating back, only to see him still standing there, watching him. Hakyeon can feel the hot blood spreading over his cheeks all the way up to his ears.

As he turns around the next corner, there’s something cold and wet landing on his cheek, and to his surprise, as he looks up, he finds snowflakes sailing down from the sky in the yellow light of the street lamps. They are delicate, soft and breakable as they fill the air, still too young to turn the ground white — but it’s the first snow of the year, and as Hakyeon marvels at it while he walks, his mind can’t help but wander back to Taekwoon.

 

***

 

Hakyeon squeals as he hears his phone go off in the middle of the sentence, knowing full well the second he checks the message his attention for his work will be gone. He corrects the paragraph, fingers fast and eyes scanning through it as fast as he can without missing anything; and only when he’s sure he’s done does he fish his cellphone from in between the cushions of his couch, trembling fingers tapping at the screen.

taekwoon — 7:29pm  
‘what are you doing’

Hakyeon tells himself to calm down. It’s the third day in a row that they’ve been texting, but his heart still goes off like a fire alarm every time Taekwoon sends him a message. 

7:32pm  
‘not much, you?’

He chews at his bottom lip while he waits, head buried into the pillows of the couch. It feels like an eternity waiting for an answer, even when he knows Taekwoon to answer back right away.

taekwoon — 7:33pm  
‘you were working, weren’t you?’

Hakyeon’s heart skips a beat.

7:33pm  
‘how did you know’

taekwoon — 7:33pm  
‘I just do’

Hakyeon chuckles to himself; Taekwoon’s become much talkative since that first time he’s texted Hakyeon. It’s thrilling, finding out more about him, and Hakyeon doesn’t get tired of it. 

He isn’t sure what to reply, so he contemplates for a couple of minutes. A part of him wants to ask if Taekwoon wants to do something, maybe go out or get dinner — but every time Hakyeon starts to write the message, he deletes it again, insecure. He throws his phone to the other side of the couch, sighing loudly. He was behaving like a teenager again, and that alone should tell him to be careful.

Suddenly his phone rings, blinking at him from the other side of the couch, and Hakyeon can’t even get to it fast enough.

taekwoon — 7:39pm  
‘wanna watch a movie?’

Hakyeon is sure that this time, his prayers have been heard.

 

Hakyeon realises they don’t live that far apart as the bus stops twenty minutes later at the stop Taekwoon named him, getting off and into the chilly winter air outside. He’s wrapped in his down jacket and a scarf that covers more than half of his face as he looks around for Taekwoon; he sees him a little to the right, waving at him, his nose buried just as deep into his scarf as Hakyeon’s own.

“Hi,” Hakyeon breathes, eyes lit up with excitement; it’s the first time he gets to go to Taekwoon’s apartment, and his stomach tingles with curiosity.

“Hey,” Taekwoon smiles, warm and simple, and Hakyeon’s heart skips a beat. 

They walk together for five minutes in silence, their arms brushing then and again, occasionally sneaking glances. Hakyeon feels nervous suddenly, like there’s some sort of tension in the air, and he wonders if he’s the only one to feel it.

“What movie do you have in mind?” He asks, breaking the mutual silence; he isn’t sure if he remembers Taekwoon’s favourite genre right. Taekwoon just shrugs.

“I have some old Sherlock Holmes ones, if you’d like?” He asks, and Hakyeon can see how Taekwoon glances at his face to gauge his expression.

“Really?” He exclaims, excited; he hasn’t seen those in ages, and he’d love to watch them again. “That’s so cool!”

Taekwoon chuckles at his outburst; Hakyeon isn’t sure, but he feels like he moved closer to him, their sides almost touching - it’s making him mind a little dizzy.

When they arrive at the apartment complex, Taekwoon holds the door open for Hakyeon. He blushes, mumbling a hushed thanks as he walks in, and the tension he feels between them doesn’t dissipate.

The door of the elevator closes, and Hakyeon starts to feel a little lightheaded. The silence settles between them again as they wait, and Hakyeon can feel their arms touching, can feel his heart thunder in his chest. He looks over at Taekwoon, and there’s a flip in his stomach when their eyes meet, and he doesn’t even realise the doors of the elevator opening.

“I— uh,” They both start suddenly, unsure, and there’s a flush on Hakyeon’s cheeks that has nothing to do with the cold outside. He motions for Taekwoon to speak first, fingertips shaking in the pocket of his coat.

“Can I, uhm, can I kiss you?”

It’s a question Hakyeon isn’t prepared for in the least, even less coming from Taekwoon. He blinks, once, twice, confused, feeling the tip of his ears burn under his beanie. Taekwoon looks nervous and expectant, and Hakyeon feels like he’s going to be sucked into the ground from embarrassment. 

He manages to nod after a long moment, carefully, as if he isn’t sure; but he can see the twinkle in Taekwoon’s eyes, and he feels a little more brave.

Their lips meet softly, cool from the icy winter air, making Hakyeon shudder as he leans just a little bit more. Taekwoon’s lips are nice and gentle against his, warmth spreading between them with each languid movement. Hakyeon isn’t sure what to do with his hands, isn’t sure where to put them, so he just leaves them at his sides. It’s only when Taekwoon’s fingers sneak in between his that he definitely feels his mind dizzying up, feels like he’s far too hot in his clothes, like the world is turning but for the two of them. Taekwoon’s tongue flicks along his upper lip, just once, shortly, the feeling electrifying and sending a shudder through Hakyeon’s body; and then he’s leaning back, breaking their kiss slowly.

Their cheeks are flushed a bright pink as they part, eyes glittering and breath just a little heavier than before; Hakyeon thinks he might not be able to walk, but then Taekwoon leads him by his hand, and it works, somehow.

“That’s, uh. Out of the way then,” He starts babbling, mind still foggy and scrambled up, and Taekwoon sends him a warm smile and a chuckle as response.

When they’re inside Taekwoon’s apartment, Hakyeon unwraps himself from his down jacket, hanging it onto the rack, slipping out of his shoes; it’s warm, and the smell is 100% Taekwoon. His movements feel airy, easy and light when he moves after Taekwoon heading into the kitchen, his fingers curling around the hem of his sleeve and pulling him back in an attempt to catch his attention.

Taekwoon turns around, expression puzzled as he looks down at Hakyeon’s hand and back up into his eyes, and Hakyeon can feel his pulse pulsating in his ears when he asks over the beating of his own heart.

“Can we do that again?”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for anna's bday a long time ago haha but I haven't posted it on here and as I want to basically have all my writing on here at some point... here you go!


End file.
